hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangaidon
Rangaidon is simply the name that was given to the world of Hikarais and Kurovans. Its name has a specific meaning in the Ancient language. It was created by the Supreme Goddess as well as the other gods she had magically made. It has 4 continents: Lupralair, Argosirak, Centaurus, and the homeland of the dragons. Properties Rangaidon is nearly as perfectly suited for life as Earth, however its magical influences have slightly modified the planet to be able to hold the even wider variety of species as the human world. The diametre of the planet is about twice of that of Earth (25,000 km), but the sea within is much more vast, the continents being notably smaller than those of our planet. Gravity Gravity in Rangaidon has a extremely tiny difference from Earth. It contains a slightly more powerful "gravitational pull", it will hold all objects on their surface with a tighter strength, and all will weight fairly more than they normally would in the surface of the Earth. In compensation, however, the living beings capable of free movement, such as the races, have a somewhat stronger body mass that allows them to peform all actions at the same pace as those in Earth. If a living being were to be placed on the Earth, they would be stronger and faster in an abnormal level compared to beings of Earth itself. Though the difference is very small, it can be notable when comparing a Earth wolf with a Rangaidon wolf - the effect of gravity will make a wolf from Rangaidon, even if identical to Earth's, much more powerful. Atmosphere & Temperature Atmospheric pressure is, however, more loose than that of the Earth, compensating it's small difference in gravitational force on all it's objects and beings. This is due that the height of Rangaidon's surface is "taller" than the sea level of the Earth, causing a weaker amount of pressure to be applied. The area within the atmosphere contains notably more oxygen than Earth's, allowing more air to be provided for organic matter. Water is also contained at higher amounts, and the precipitation and other different kinds of related weather are much more frequent on Rangaidon. The planet's temperature is also somewhat more variant, having a range between -100 C (-148 F) to 60 C (140 F), therefore having harsher winters, and hotter summers. The magical properties, however, tie these extreme weather conditions to very specific places, such as Hellfire Island containing the record for the hottest weather, and some northern regions of Argosirak holding the extremely low, freezing temperatures. The very same magic also modifies the atmosphere to act differently depending on the area, even if they have the same altitude or horizontal/vertical position. These modifications sometimes contain beneficial or harmful effects the creatures have slowly adapted to as well as their needs to prevail on their homelands. As for the effect of pressure on the oceans, tides are not very affected due to the distance between Rangaidon and their two moons, these being greater than the distance between the Moon and the Earth. Year-long, small differences in the seas' tides can be seen affected by the second moon, but they do not pose any threat to those living by the coasts. On some occassions, however, the weather may be the source of dangers in such said areas. Natural Satellites Rangaidon has two "moons", Saerfan and Oupheil. Saerfan Similar to the Earth's moon in almost every way, it has an unusual surface full of mountains and ridges rather than craters and other land shapes. These differences across the surface will sometimes make the light of the sun display it as "in pieces", depending on the angle it is viewed from Rangaidon. It shines brighter than the moon for an unknown reason, making it more notable even during the day. Oupheil Oupheil is the base of the Stelarmane Calendar, it's rotational movement around Rangaidon coincidentally defines the seasons and the passing of a full year across the orbit of Rangaidon. Such said coincidence often leads into confusion, as some believe it is impossible for Oupheil to share the exact same amount of time orbiting Rangaidon than such does around the sun. Several years of observation by Rhugar Stelarmane led him to believe that it is not a coincidence, but a indirect way to guide the inhabitants of Rangaidon in the form of a lunar calendar by the Supreme Goddess. This moon has a purple-like hue on it's surface, it's glow is even brighter than that of Saerfan. Even without the light of the sun, Oupheil will give a faint glow, it's location observable even in total shadow. History In the start of it all, there was nothingness. There was an empty realm known as space itself. Out of the sudden, a being comes to existence, known as the Supreme Goddess, and time began ever since she started to exist. She then created a world in which she would let six gods proceed to create whatever they wish as long as there was balance and peace. Rangaidon was created, and it began as a world of solid rock, there was nothing there. With magic and love she created the six gods; Theilaru, Kalrigan, Myglaeth, Maisha Maiti, Fatima, and the being that would govern Space and Time in the world known as the Temporal Traveller. This world was named Rangaidon. The Supreme Goddess then began life in the world, the continents, the oceans, the environments, everything. She created the basic life forms as we know them. She then told each god to choose whatever they desire to rule over as well as what to create. The Temporal Traveller, of course, took charge of the space and time in the world. Theilaru then said, he would create an intelligent race that would roam in the land. He then created the Wolf clans: Wolves, Coyotes, and Dogs, and placed them in their respective lands in the continent of Lupralair. Maisha Maiti then also said she would make a race that would rule the skies, opposing to Theilaru. She then created the Dragons and placed them in the continent where many different kinds of Dragons would thrive in various ecosystems. She then thought about creating a race to accompany the Wolf Clans, however, years after creating the Lizardmen, a catastrophic disaster in their homeland caused them to lose their minds and become hostile towards almost everything, therefore they were kept apart. Fatima then thought about creating a species that assimilate to the Dragons, but to rule the land as well. She created the Dracotaur, and placed them in the continent of Centaurus, south of the Dragons' land. She raised the Dracotaur to be a quiet and peaceful race. Kalrigan, on the other hand, decided to bless the races rather than creating a new one. Kalrigan gifted each race with the power of magic. Magic was then created in the shape of runes. These runes were placed across the continents, and the intelligent races found these runes, and upon triggering them, magic appeared. The first of all races who triggered this magic therefore, somehow passed it on their offspring. Light and Dark magic was given to the Wolves. Elemental magic, such as Fire and Water, Earth and Wind, was given to the Coyotes and the Dragons. But the Lizardmen were only given a bit of Fire magic. The Dracotaur were blessed with Elemental magic as well. Kalrigan also became the God of Justice, the god that judges over every living being to assure everything is being rightful and just. Few years later, Myglaeth, Kalrigan's younger brother, had brought upon a plan, as he had decided to secretly rise against the other gods. Taking the idea from Theilaru, Myglaeth created the Fox race. But in order to make his plan work, he created a dimension where these Foxes would live. However, not all Foxes were agreeing with his plans. These foxes stood neutral and refused to take part in the evil plan. Myglaeth, an evil druid with Shapeshifting powers, bestowed the Foxes the power of Illusion; creating illusions of other living beings to cause confusion and wreak havoc upon the moment these Foxes step upon the real world. The Supreme Goddess decided to create Harian, another god. She was the younger sister of Kalrigan and Myglaeth. But Harian was noble, and used all of her magic to create the Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters. These wolves guided the Coyotes into creating their clans in order to solidify unions between them and stand against Myglaeth's plans. Harian would then become a normal being in Rangaidon, but Theilaru took her and said that she would be his companion. They lived together and later had children, who became the family that created the first clan to be ever created: the Hikarai. The Hiugiaru Family, consisting of three siblings: Eidenaru, Hachimaru, and Hikaru. They created the Hikarai, which began their existence in the Great Leaf Barrage. The name Hikarai came from Hikaru, the only female in the family. In that same time, there was another child of these two previous gods, named Keidoren. There were even more children, but Myglaeth had killed them. Harian then knew something had to be done soon, but was surprised Keidoren was still alive after the many tragic events. This was because Keidoren was spared, and Myglaeth told him to create the opposing clan: the Kurovan. Keidoren went and followed his orders, and gathered many, many wolves. In such adventures, he met a wolf named Kurodia, and they eventually got married. The name of the woman was given as the clan's name. The two wolves married in a temple in the centre of the continent. The temple, apparently left by the Supreme Goddess, was named Keidoren Shrine because it was found by the very same wolf. After the marriage, the Kurovan were created, and lived in the Mountains of Diablo. They later had a child named Darei, which was given the spot for the next in the throne. At the same time Eidenaru and Hikaru got together and had a child named Chinaru. She was given the place for the future queen of the Hikarai as well. Chinaru and Darei then met each other. They promised that when they would obtain the position as king and queen respectively, they would make a treaty of peace. In that time, the Hikarai and Kurovan were somewhat hostile to each other. The Hikarai were masters of Light magic, while the Kurovan were the lords of Dark magic. Myglaeth then had a change of plans, and Harian was there to try and do something about it. She gathered the Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters and told them to stop the Druid, and so, they went across the realms of the gods and had a battle against Myglaeth, in which they managed to defeat him, but they had sustained critical damage. Harian then gave the wolves an eternal rest in the land of the spirits. Now, these wolves were found in constellations in the night sky. From the stars, they guided the Coyotes. By then, they have rose as the Meigerian. However, Myglaeth was still there, and went away to the dimension where his Fox minions lived. Time passed, and when Darei was near the time to be given the throne, Myglaeth corrupted him. Darei then became truly evil and followed the Druid's schemes into the catastrophic plan. There was an unknown force that was keeping the druid alive. And so, he went back to the land of the gods. He took his army of Illusionist Foxes with him. He took Theilaru away and fought him, and the Wolf god was slain. Myglaeth stole his powers and proceeded to destroy the other gods. He then defeated Maisha Maiti, who perished as she protected Fatima from attack. Finally, he defeated Kalrigan. The two brothers had a fight that severely damaged the land of the gods, or simply known as the Heavens. Kalrigan, however, used his last strength to pass his magic to the intelligent beings in Rangaidon, and then went away, with Maisha and Theilaru, to the land of the Spirits, the land of the dead. Myglaeth's new powers enabled him to create a path for his Fox army, now known as the Esphairev, to go across space to arrive in Rangaidon. And so, the Foxes proceeded and went to the main plan, to begin a war between the Hikarai and Kurovan. They created illusions and tricked the two clans into believing they were constantly attacking each other. The ultimate war began.